Angel Eyes:
by XlordxofxmyxheartX
Summary: I wish it were a dream, but it isn't right my guardian angel?


.: Angel Eyes:. One Shot

This is my third year in High School and I hated when our school does this kind of activity. Ever since I started going to school here at Central High. The school is always having a school dance on Valentine's Day. I think it some kind of tradition, but who knows. I remember the time when I first went. I went with my friend Karen, but at that time she had someone to go with. As for me well, I was the lonely duck and boy that sucked, but this year it was different.

Ever since last week I started to recieve roses and letters/poems and it got me curious. I was hoping that person would confront me, telling me that he has been sending me roses and letters/poems, but that was going to never happen.

I walked to my locker and found a red rose taped to my locker door. I grabed the rose and smelled it. It was a fresh rose. I opened my locker and a letter fell out. I grabed it and open it to see what was written. It said:

_Dear Angel Eyes,_

_I've been longing to meet you in person. I hoped you accepted my roses that I have been sending you. Also, I am certain that you will be at the Dance tomorrow night. If so, then I shall see you at the center of the dance floor._

Your Secret Admire,  
Guardian Angel

I gazed at the letter. I couldn't believe it, I kept thinking it was just a dream. Until my friend came up walking to me.

"Hey!", said Karen  
I jumped up. "Oh. Hey Karen." said Shizuka  
"Whatta ya up to?", said Karen

Putting the rose in my locker and at the same time putting the letter in my pocket.

"Oh not much. Just getting ready for the test for math class." said Shizuka  
"Agh. I forgot all about that we had a test for math." said Karen

As she banged her head against the locker.

"Oh yeah I was gonna ask you. Are you going to the dance tomorrow night?", said Karen  
"Yeah. I'm going to the dance tomorrow.", said Shizuka

Karen looked at me with a astonished expression.

"What?! So your finally going huh? So what changed your mind to go to the dance.", said Karen  
"Well, I've been getting roses and letters/poems ever since last week. So I'm curious who has been sending me these stuff.", said Shizuka

I closed my locker door and started walking to class.

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow at the dance?", said Karen

As she looked at me with a happy expression. I thought to myself, I dunno. Something pretty I guess.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I really don't have a nice dress to wear though.", said Shizuka  
"Yay! We get to go shopping today. After school, alright?", said Karen

Putting her arms around my neck.

"But I don't have enough money to buy myself a nice, fancy dress.", said Shizuka  
"Don't worry about it. Its my treat.", said Karen

As she gave me a smile. I looked at her and smiled back with pleasure.

School was over, Karen and I went straight to the mall looking for the most beautiful dress. I found one that looked very attracting. As for Karen well, she had a lot of dresses to try on. She tried so many dresses on I completely lost track of how many she tried on. Finally, it was my turn to try on dresses. Karen gave me a lot of dresses to try on, but none of them were that very good looking. So I tried on the dress that I set my eyes on. It was a v-shaped dress the strapped went around the neck and at the end of it were strips hanging and the color was aqua and white with an outline of a glitter. I liked it and even Karen liked it.

It was Friday and the dance is tonight. I didn't know how to feel, but I felt excited for some reason.

"Hey Shizuka", said Karen

I turned around and waited for Karen to catch up.

"So did you recieve another rose?", said Karen  
"Yeah, but this time its a blue rose." said Shizuka  
"A blue rose? I never heard of or seen a blue rose." ,said Karen  
"I know what you mean.", said Shizuka

Karen and I got ready for the dance at my place. I could tell Karen was really excited about it. As for me well, I felt terrible like I was going to faint in front of everyone. Karen's date came by my house to pick us up. I could hear the vehicle drive up. Karen and I went down stairs to the door entrance.

"Have fun girls.", my mother yelled from the other side of the room.  
"We will Mrs. Noriyoshi." ,said Karen

Walking out of the house Karen's date was leaning against his black Ford Mustang.

"Ready girls." ,said Kevin  
"Yup.", said Karen

He was such a gentlemen, opening the door for us. Now we were on our way to the civic center where the dance is being held. For some reason I was so nervous it felt like I was sweating, but not that bad though. Finally, arriving to the civic center, we could hear the music from outside. There was a lot of people at the dance it was hard to find a parking spot. Once we found a parking spot we started walking to the building.

I was so nervous I didn't want to enter the building, but my friend Karen gave me courage or should I say gave me a push.

I made my way towards the middle, waiting for the person whom I've been longing to see who has been sending me roses and letters/poems. I waited anxiously standing in the middle. My foot was getting tired from standing in the same spot. I thought to myself, I don't think he's real. Its probably just a prank, just for me to go to the dance. Man this sucks big time.

I turned to the direction where the exit door was. I felt a finger being tapping me on my bare shoulder. I turned around to see who did that. I was shocked I didn't know what to say until finally I found the words that I was going to say.

"Are you guardian angel whose been sending me roses and letters/poems?", said Shizuka

He smiled at me as I looked at him with confusion. I didn't even know the guy or at least I think I did.

"Then answer this question. Are you angel eyes?" said the guy.

I looked at him and nodded my head with an agreement.

"Then yes. I'm guardian angel. And my name is Vincent."

He lifted his hand and gave me a hand. I was still looking at him and I lift my hand and accepted his generosity. I followed him from behind while he was still holding my hand. We were outside talking for the longest time.

I asked him a question, "Why do you call me Angel Eyes and Why do you call yourself Guardian Angel?"

We stoped walking, Vincent faced me and explained, "I call you Angel Eyes because you are innocent and I will be your guardian."

I gazed at him and gava a slight smile. I don't know the words he just said kinda lifted up my spirit as if he was giving me hope. All of a sudden a slow song was playing. Vincent and I danced to the last song.

**Angel Eyes**

_I know that I'm not the first one  
You've had love in your life before me  
But when your lips touched my lips  
It felt like I was kissing destiny_

Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
I am in love

I believe in what I'm feeling  
I'd give everything up just for you  
Love is devoted to those who see  
That the last dance you dance with a truth

Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
In your eyes

Angel eyes just want you here to hold me  
Angel eyes...

Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
In your eyes


End file.
